In recent years, mobile phones are becoming more sophisticated and smaller as represented by multi-function mobile phones, i.e., smart phones. In such mobile phones, a high-frequency circuit module, in which various components that are necessary for transmitting and receiving high-frequency signals are mounted on a circuit substrate, is provided on a mother board (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the high-frequency circuit module described in Patent Document 1, a high-frequency IC that performs transmission and reception processes for high-frequency signals, a power amplifier IC that amplifies transmission signals, a transmission filter, a reception filter, a high-frequency switch, and the like are provided on a circuit substrate. An output signal from the power amplifier IC passes through a transmission matching circuit, the transmission filter, and the high-frequency switch in this order, and is transmitted from an antenna. On the other hand, a reception signal from the antenna is inputted into the high-frequency IC, passing through the high-frequency switch, the reception filter, and a reception matching filter in this order. On the circuit substrate, a signal line from the high-frequency IC to the high-frequency switch, through which the transmission signal is transmitted, and a signal line from the high-frequency switch to the high-frequency IC, through which the reception signal is transmitted, are formed so as not to intersect with each other or not to be close to each other.